This invention relates to load carriers for automobile-type vehicles, and in particular to a detachable load carrier.
A variety of load carriers have been developed for the purpose of enabling vehicles to accomodate large or heavy objects which would not fit within a vehicle's interior or trunk. The problem of carrying such loads is particularly common with small "compact" or "subcompact" automobiles which are being produced by both the foreign and domestic manufacturers for their fuel efficiency but which often have minimal interior and trunk space. However, even if such spaces are adequate, they may be inconveniently positioned for receiving a heavy or bulky load. For example, the lifting motions associated with placing a heavy load in the trunk of a vehicle may place considerale strain on an individual and may even be injurious. Theerefore, it is desirable that a load carrier be capable of receiving large or heavy loads in a position as near to a ground surface as possible.
Automobile carriers are particularly useful in the operation of certain businesses which deal in large or heavy items which must be transported by the private automobiles of their customers. For example, retail rental establishments typically stock major appliances, powered lawn and garden equipment, building equipment and other large or heavy items which many customers would find impossible to place within their automobiles. Such a business may therefore increase its volume by providing its customers with a load carrier that is both easy to use and inexpensive. However, such a load carrier should be adapted to fit as many different types of vehicles as possible with only minor modifications.
Prior art load carriers include that shown in the Adams U.S. Pat. No. 2,054,800 which has bars which attach to and extend from the bumper of an automobile for supporting a load alongside of, in front of, or behind same. However, such a carrier is not readily adaptable to the bumper structures of many modern vehicles. Also, loads carried alongside an automobile in that manner increase the effective width thereof and pose a potential safety hazard. The Metcalf U.S. Pat. No. 2,338,955 shows a carrier with longitudinal members pivotally connected to the rear bumper of an automobile and a tail board extending therefrom. The structure is adapted to pivot about its bumper attachment and slide downwardly to rest on a ground surface. Such a device, however, is impractical for heavy loads because of the difficulties inherent with pivoting and sliding such a carrier. Also, the loads are carried in a tilted rather than an upright position. Cameron U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,103 also shows a carrier comprised of uprights and a foot board pivotable with respect to an automobile bumper. The carrier upper end is secured by a bearing bar and turnbuckle connectors. This apparatus is similarly unsuited for supporting a load in an upright position and would present attachment difficulties on modern automobiles with extended trunk structures.
"Car-top" type carriers for positioning a load above the roof or trunk of an automobile are also well known. However, they suffer from several disadvantages, including the height to which the load must be lifted, increased wind resistance to forward motion of the vehicle, and incompatability with many automobiles.
Prior art automobile carriers therefore have tended to be unsuitable for supporting large or heavy loads in an upright position near a ground surface and for convenient attachment to and removal from a variety of vehicles of different configurations. Also, some prior art load carriers tended to partially obscure the driver's vision to the rear and the taillights of the vehicle.